Never Say Never
by loveatfirstsight1432
Summary: Austin left 3 years ago for his career leaving Ally, Trish, and Dez behind. Ally made a whole new group of friends that include Trish and Dez but what happens when Austin comes back? Will they hate each other? Be friends? Or maybe something else? Maybe Two-Shot, not sure yet. Please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah. I really don't care anymore"

i really don't know how we got to this topic again, we haven't talked about it in about 5 months ago.

" i never really understood what happened, i mean you always told me that he left and that he didn't want to mantain communication with us and you said that if he didn't want it you didn't either!" Trish said looking as if she was looking for something.

"Ahh, I don't know Trish he said he had to leave, that staying wasn't an option, he didn't try to call me and when i did it went to voicemail so i wasn't going to keep trying to to communicate with him anymore if he wasn't either, and he wasn't so i just stopped. Now, can we PLEASE change of subject?" i said lying in Trish's bed. She was sitting.

"Oooookay, one more thing, how did he say he was leaving? You really never told me the story." She said raising an eyebrow.

"AHH TRISH! I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T REMEMBER, IT HAPPENED 3 FUCKING YEARS AGO! Now _please_ can we go to the mall or something?" i said rolling my eyes and and turning around to watch outside the window.

"Okay, okay sorry let's go"

Sorry let me explain, i am Ally Dawson, Ally is short for Alexandria, i live in Miami and i was best friends with Austin Moon (yeah yeah, famous teen popstar) 3 years ago, back then i was the goody-goody-two-shoes that everyone stepped over, and when Austin left i realized something, nobody is going to be there for you forever so you have to make it through life alone and so i decided to change EVERYTHING about myself. First my hair, i used to have Brown bangs that went down to my shoulder, now those bangs went straight and long down to my waist with ombre hair. After that i decided to change my wardrobe, i used to use floral skirts that went down to my knees, Brown 4 inches boots and vest, to change it i bought really short shorts, shorts with the american flag (A/N: I LOVE THIS KND OF SHORTS) high waisted shorts, see through shirts (obviously i use them with some tank top) shirts with wide back, i bought many skinny jeans in different colors and instead of boots i now use pumps, i got them in every color every shape, EVERYTHING. I really love them. And last but not least , i changed my attitude, no one would never step over me again. Of course i am nothing like those popular bitches that are mean just to be on top of everyone but now i have a group of friends. Before i only had Trish, Dez and Austin but when Austin left i realized, like i said before, no one would never be there for you forever so if anybody else left me, i would still have a lot of friends that will be there for me to help me. Oh and one more thing, i don't play music anymore, i still write music and when i make sure that nobody but i mean NOBODY is near i play the piano but no one will ever listen to me playing or singing again and that is something i can tell you for sure.

We are 10 friends that hangout all day in the beach or the mall, really everywhere. We are: Dylan, Micheal, Jonah, Noah, Dez and Michi, Mikeala, Liv, Trish and me.

From the boys my best frend forever and ever is Jonah. He is like 6'2 and has Brown hair and really tan skin with big Brown eyes. He is really my best friend, he knows everything about me,even what happened with Austin. He really was the one that introduce me to all of them. He is a sweet guy and he loves to cuddle with me, don't get me worng we DO NOT like each other at all but he always has his arm around my shoulder or we would watch sad movies together and stuff, i love him and he is the only person that i trust my life with.

And now, here we are in the mall, walking around looking for them with Trish and suddenly i glance at a little store called "Admit One " and saw a flash of shaggy blonde hair.

_No, it can't be. You are delusional Ally. He is not coming back._

"Ally-gator!" i hear behind my back. I turn around and see Jonah with a huge grin on his face. Suddenly his arms are around me tightly some seconds an then he lets go.

"why are you being like this? You are weird." I laugh at his cheesy smile.

"i wanted to ask you if we please please please please.." i hear the whole group behind him now saying 'please please'.

"Yeah?" i ask raising my eyebrows.

" go to the beach?!" he said with now, going from a grin to a cheesy simle to now a huge smile that went from ear to ear.

"What? Aww Jonah, please don't make me!"

" but Ally-cat, it won't be fun without you! Please please please please?" he said now giving me puppy eyes. I cannot resist to them.

"afff, okay but STOP doing that!" he laughed and hugged me again.

"Wohoooo! Now let's go!" he grabbed my hand and we all runned to his car and went to the beach.

I had a navy blue bikini, it was strapless and simple with a yellow sun dress on top.

When we got to the beach, there was a croud of people, mostly girls, screaming their heads off.

"what is going on here?" asked Dylan.

"i have no idea man" jonah chuckled a bit.

"I think there is some kind of popstar or something performing over there" stated Mitchie as she pointed the stage behind all those screaming girls.

"LETS GO!" Trish yelled as she grabbed my hand and pushed into the crowd with Dylan and the rest following behind.

As soon as i reached the stage i saw the 'popstar' that everybody was talking about. _Austin Freaking Moon. _

I looked at him and did a double check, he glanced at me and then smiled in a flirty way, as if he did not recognize me.

He was much taller now, and MUCH more muscular, as if he went everyday, all day to the gym, i am not complaining though. He was much hotter, wait what? He was getting in my mind again, i shaked my head to clear out the thought.

"UGH! Jonas can we please go to the water? I want to clear my mind a little bit." I said almost whispering the last part.

He looked at me with a sad smile and said, " of course, let's go."

We went to the other side of the beach and all ten of us entered to the ocean, we had a blast but everyone was getting tired of swimming so one by one they started getting out, finally it was just me and Jonah.

"so.. Austin is back?" jonah asked looking me straight in the eyes.

" yep, it seems like it" i said popping the p' avoiding his eyes.

" don't worry Alls, i will be there to protect you, he won't hurt you again. I promise." He looked at me with concern. I wrapped my arms around his neck giving him the tightest hug i could ever give to someone and he returned it. Then. i whispered in his ear, "Thanks Jonah, thank you so much"

i pulled myself back and smiled at him which he returned gladly.

"you are welcome Ally, anything for you. You are the best friend someone can have." He said and i giggled.

"now, let's go before our hands and feet look like grannies" he said and i laughed a lot.

As we got out of the wáter, we were walking to our towels and friends and i was looking at my feet entering the sand, suddenly i bumped into someone's back.

"oops, sorry!" i said while dusting my self back from the sand. I looked up and saw the one and only, Austin Moon.

"No, it was my fault" he looked at me smiling flirtly. "you seem awfully familiar though" he said with a confused look now.

I looked at him with a blank expression. " i don't think we have met before" i said looking at the ground again.

"Really?" i Heard him say and before i could answer that, Jonah grabbed my hand and said "Come on Alls, let's go".

"Ally?!" shouted Austin. I sent a death glare to Jonah and he mouthed sorry.

"Yep?" I said suddenly interested in the sand again.

"Oh my god Ally, i haven't seen you in years! I've really missed you." He said with a smile.

" wait, _what?! _ Are you serious? You don't get to do that! NO! You don't! " i yelled and now Jonah was beside me with an arm around my waist as if he let go i would do something crazy as hit Austin or something. I laughed bitterly and continue, "after all you put me through, you don't anymore" i said now really low but just loud enough for him to hear.

My eyes were really watery by now and Jonah moved his hand from my waist to my hair telling me to let it go and stuff. I didn't listen.

"Al-"

"No." I cut him off. I grabbed Jonah's hand and started walking away, i turned one last time to look at Austin. He had sadness and hurt written all on his face. I felt a tear down my cheek, rubbed it and said with all the venom i could, " I trusted you" turned around and this time i didn't grab Jonah's hand, i run. I Heard Jonah and Austin's voice yelling at me but i kept running. This couldn't be happening. My life was so good right now and again he had to come in and ruin it.

I runned a little more but i am no the most athletic person in the planet so soon enough i got tired and started walking. I was walking at the shore looking at the ocean, i didn't have anything on me because it all happened when i just got out of the wáter, so why not take a little swim? Not many people were around so i decided to jump in.

The ocean was a little stronger than before. I was now inside, and the wáter was up to my waist. The waves were giagantic, one after another, i could barely take a breath between each one and then when i got out of a wave, before i could take air, the biggest wave of all came and took me to the bottom. I tried and tried to get out but my arms weren't strong enough. I couldn't breathe, and then it became all black. After that i do not remember a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! I wanted tos ay somethings first! So here it goes: **_

_**i am SO sorry for the gramar mistakes! I wrote that without the automatic spell check a long time ago and when i decided to upload it i didn't check it and then i saw the disaster it was!**_

_**I am so sorry for taking this long to update! I was a little distarcted but now i am okay! **_

_**And last thing! This is a little shorter than last time! I am so sorry i will make it up to you on the next chapter!**_

_**And that was all! Thanks for Reading and enjoy **___

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**_

_Last time on "Never Say Never": _

_The ocean was a little stronger than before. I was now inside, and the water was up to my waist. The waves were gigantic, one after another, I could barely take a breath between each one and then when I got out of a wave, before I could take air, the biggest wave of all came and took me to the bottom. I tried and tried to get out but my arms weren't strong enough. I couldn't breathe, and then it became all black. After that I do not remember a thing._

I open my eyes and I am in a dark place. I don't know where am I right now! I can feel that I am in a bed, and I can also see that this is a _big_ room, I can barely see the door.

" Hello? " I said sitting up.

"Ally? You are awake? Oh my god!" I heard a familiar voice say. Suddenly a lamp is turn on and I can see now who the familiar voice was, Austin Moon.

" OH MY GOD ALLY! You scared me!" Austin said sitting now on the feet of the bed. I can see sheets on the sofa next to the wall, I think he slept there.

" What happened? Where am I?" I said looking around now with a better view because the lamp was on.

It was not a _big_ room, it was _enormous_! It had three black couches, a flat TV and a big window next to the bed. The wall's color were beige.

" Don't you remember? You run from us and I chased you, then I saw you entering the ocean and I was taking my shirt off to enter with you because it was quite dangerous and by the time I took it off you were no where to be seen! Then I found you and took you to the sand, and em.. gave you mouth to mouth" he said looking down as if he was ashamed. " but only because the life guard was too far away to get in time, before.. you know." He finished.

" Emm.. Thank you Austin, now I have to go. Jonah maybe looking for me." I said in a low voice looking at the ground. I started leaving and suddenly Austin caught my wrist but I don't turn around.

" Please Ally, let me explain." He said in a sad tone.

I turned around to look at him and the spark that was in his eyes before he moved away wasn't there anymore. The thing that I always loved about Austin was like an open book, and right now, sadness and hurt was written all over his face.

" Austin you really hurt me, I don't know. Why don't you just go with Giorgia, I know you love her. You have nothing to do here." I said as I pulled my wrist from his grasp.

" Yes I do Ally, I have to explain myself and it is not a great explanation but without you, Trish and Dez my life was really boring. From all the three years I've been gone I do not have one memory that is worth saving. And with you, I feel complete, I do not know how to explain it." He said with no hope in his eyes.

" Austin, you didn't even bother to call! I had to call _you!_ And you didn't even answer me back, you send me directly to voice mail. Do you know how dpressed I was? It got to the point were I had to go to the doctor because I didn't eat anything for god's sake!"

" I know, and I am so sorry! It led to voice mails because I was too of a coward and selfish. I thought that if I did not answer I would get over you, Trish, Dez heck even Miami! I am so sorry Ally, I truly am and I would totally understand if you never forgive me." He said the last part softly while looking me in the eye.

" Austin, I've told you a thousand times now I think, _never_ say never." I said while sitting besides him rubbing his back with a smile.

" Does that mean you forgive me?!" he said now with a huge grin in his face and that sparkle in his eyes that I waited so much to see again.

" I don't know Austin, how do I know that you are not going to leave again? How can I trust you?" I answered also with a smile on my face.

" Of course you can trust me! Ally, I am going to make it up to you! I promise you! I am never leaving again! This week I am going to show you how much I missed you so you better clear up your schedule." he screamed while lifting me up bridal style and twirling me around. I just laughed.

**So here it is! Thanks for reading all of you! I wanted to say that this is going to have 3 more chapters the most **

**Also, please review! Anything that can help me improve please write it **** thanks a lot again and see you soon! **


End file.
